


The gift

by Jay_Jung (BbSis)



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/Jay_Jung
Summary: When Hani wants Hyerin to improve her dancing skills.
Relationships: Ahn Heeyeon | Hani/Seo Hyerin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old stuff.
> 
> Cross posted on asianfanfic and other places :x

Hani arrived at the dorm late at night from a solo appointment only to find Hyerin watching tv in the living room, alone.

"I'm hooome~" She greeted excitedly. Hyerin looked at her suspiciously, munching a handful of chips.

"Welcome back!" But she replied equally cheerful. Hani then approached and sat beside the younger girl.

"Where are the others?" She asked, stealing a chip. Hyerin didn't seem to care.

"Jjong went to visit her parents, and Solji unnie and LE unnie went to visit Solji unnie's parents." She answered, turning her attention to the tv again.

"Oh, maybe the unnies will tell unnie's parents about their secret relationship." Hani commented.

"Dae." Hyerin nodded, still looking at the TV. Much to Hani's dismay.

"Ne, Hyerinnie~" Hani started in aegyo. Hyerin froze; she knew the older girl was up to something. "I have a thing for you~" Hyerin half smiled, finally looking at Hani. "It will help you with your hip movements when you dance." Hani smirked. Hyerin held her breath.

"Really?! What is it?" She tried to feign excitement. Usually she loves to receive presents but this time Hani's behavior was a bit off.

Hani noticed it and held her laughter. She then turned to her purse and took a box out of there. "Here. I hope you like it. And use a lot." She muttered the last part.

Hyerin looked at the box. It was wrapped in plain blue paper neatly. It just made her more curious. Hani observed her attentively, wanting to savor the girl's reaction to the gift. The younger girl ripped the paper off only to find a sober white box. When she pulled the top off, her eyes widened and her face immediately flushed. She just couldn't believe her eyes. What was on Hani's head to give her such a thing?! She was too embarrassed to even touch it. Hyerin looked at Hani, who was widely smiling, then looked back to the box's content. After repeating the movement a couple of times, she stared at the box. How the heck a strap on would help her with her dance steps?!

Hani was delighted with the reaction she got. She leaned closer to Hyerin's ear and whispered sexily, "Do you want practice right now?"

Hyerin's breath hitched and her pupils dilated. Her heartbeat increased when finally understanding what Hani meant. How can she be so naive? Hani started to spread wet kisses along her neck and her mind started to cloud. When the older girl sucked on her weak spot, she lost it.

Hani would usually be the one who starts their intimate interactions, and leads them; but this gift gave off Hani's true intentions. And Hyerin was ok with it, she was just surprised; but all reason went away with Hani's light yet firm ministrations. Chips and TV were forgotten while she turned to kiss Hani on the lips. A heated and needy kiss.

Soon, Hyerin's hands went up under Hani's blouse, slowly caressing every inch of skin, until it arrived on Hani's boson, making the girl pleasantly shiver and moan in the process. Hyerin tactfully found her way under Hani's bra and palmed them, squeezing them lightly.

By this time, Hyerin was on top of Hani on the couch, kissing down her neck while massaging her breasts and pinching her erect nipples from time to time. Hani arched her back, she wasn't expecting to be this excited.

"Hyerinnie~" She moaned when she felt Hyerin's thigh pressing her center. Hyerin smirked and took off her hands of under Hani's blouse.

The younger girl took out her own shirt and did the same with Hani. Hani looks up Hyerin's exposed top and bit her lower lip. While tracing down her fingers to the hem of Hani's jeans she made that cute yet sexy expression that could make any girl or boy fan over themselves for hours.

"Hani-ah~ Do you want me to use it on you?" Hyerin asked in her aegyo while unbuttoning her pants. Hani only felt her excitement pooling down her center and moaned. Hyerin pulled the jeans in one movement, throwing it aside, and stated her suspicions. "Omo! I can't believe you're this soaked already, Heeyeonnie~"

Oh yes, Hani's undergarment was a mess. That's how Hyerin affects her. "Hyerinnie~"

Hyerin slowly pull the wasted piece of clothe just to torture her lover more. After it was out, she started to kiss up her thigh, making Hani shiver again. When her lips reached Hani's crotch, the girl moaned loudly.

Hyerin licked all its extension, making Hani grab hair, tugging her face closer. With both hands, she opened Hani's folds and explored with her tongue deeper, making the other suppress a moan. Hyerin then focused her tongue on the clitoris and Hani tugged her hair tightly. Hyerin then licked once again all its extension, savoring Hani's taste and juices. With her thumb, she started to tease the other girl's entrance.

If Hani wasn't lost in sensations before, now she was. Her moans were loud and she grabbed Hyerin's hair with different intensity. She was starting her ride, suddenly Hyerin's touches weren't there anymore. She groaned in frustration. The younger girl had stopped everything to stand up and leave her hanging. Why?!

Hyerin leaned back from Hani's center and stood up. She needed to take off her bottom part and put on a certain gift. She approached the frustrated Hani and leaned down, depositing a lovely kiss on her lips. Hani was gazing at her when she turned on her back and sexyly took off her shorts, bending down and exposing herself to her. She sighed happily, the girl was forgiven. Hyerin then looked for the white box which fell on the floor when she went to kiss Hani. Not long, she found it, and still blushing a bit, she picked the sex toy. After wearing it and adjusting the strap on her hip, she turned to Hani, who was anxiously waiting. She felt a little weird though. She'd need time to get used to it.

Hani and Hyerin exchanged glances and giggled. The little interaction did little to ruin the mood. Hyerin couldn't deny she was feeling a little anxious. It was her first time using this after all. Hani's lubrication and excitement were enough for her to enter without any worries.

After another kiss, Hyerin positioned herself between Hani's legs and put the dildo on her entrance, but not forcing it in. She looked at her lover anxiously.

"Are you sure?" She huskily asked.

"Yes." Hani's reply was more like a moan.

Hyerin slowly thrust her hip into Hani's pelvis, earning a loud moan. She felt the dildo in while it was pressing her on a sensitive spot, which made her suppress a moan. She adjusted her position and thrust again. Another wave of sensations hit her, and Hani.

"Are you comfortable?" Hyerin asked her worriedly. Hani just nodded and bit her lower lip again. "Good." She then leaned to kiss her on the lips.

Hyerin started to thrust slowly, gradually increasing the speed. She could see Hani's body responses. Her expression, her mouth slightly open as she looked straight into the eyes; her chest raising up and down, with decomposed breathing; her body trembling in pleasure. Hani was very sensitive. Hyerin was getting in and out of Hani at a speed she never expected she had in her hips.

Hyerin was having her own ride when she noticed Hani's body's expression; her breathing was hitching and her body trembled. Hani was very near to her orgasm. She herself wasn't far either.

"Hyerin!~" Hani screamed, arching her back. Since Hyerin wasn't there quite yet she kept thrusting for a couple of seconds more for her own orgasm, consequently prolonging Hani's.

Hyerin takes it out afterwards, and off her body, throwing it aside. She slumped her body on Hani and the latter lazily hugged her. They just enjoyed each other's company for a while before Hani broke the silence.

"That was great. Greater than I expected. Let's keep practicing until you master it." She huskily stated. Hyerin just hid her face on Hani's neck and blushed, grunting.


	2. Special: The Sunday night

Hani and Hyerin were watching tv on the couch, with Hyerin leaning her head on Hani's shoulder, when they heard the front door open.

"Hello girl~" They heard Solji's voice greet cheerfully. Something good might have happened. "Did you girl behave while unnie was away?"

"Nah, I don't think so." LE replied and deeply breathed in. "Nope." She affirmed after sniffing that specific scent.

The duo on the couch looked at their unnies trying to hide any signal of confirmation. But when Solji looked at them, her expression changed to worry.

"Omo! Did you guys have any time to sleep? Did you rest at all?" Her tone was a concerned one. "It was supposed to be a weekend of rest!"

The two girls looked tired, with dark circles under their eyes. They not only looked tired, they were tired, and sore. Sore from all the practice they did during the weekend.

"I just hope you didn't do it on the couch." LE smirked, leaning her chin on Solji's shoulder.

Hani and Hyerin looked at each other, then to the ground, blushing slightly.

"Eeeew! I'll only sit there again after it get disinfected." LE faked disgust. Solji only shook her head.

"Unnie!" Hani protested. "What about the times you and Solji unnie did it here?" She retorted. LE raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." LE replied nonchalantly. Before Hani could complain she continued. "We only do it in my room, or hers. And sometimes in the shower." She maintained her face straight.

"Ahn Hyojin!" Solji snapped at her girlfriend, who just laughed.

Then they heard the door open again once more.

"I'm hooooome~" They heard Jeonghwa's voice. "What did I los.. Wow what's this smell?"

"It's nothing our innocent maknae should know about." LE replied teasingly. Jeonghwa pouted, feeling offended.


End file.
